


Deal?

by Kboogie09



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad accident, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Romance, poe dameron loves reader but doesn't tell her until she gets in an accident, smh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17019960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kboogie09/pseuds/Kboogie09
Summary: Request: Can you do a poe x reader when they have been friends for years and the both love each other but they hide their feelings and then the readers x-wing is like shot down or something and Poe is running towards the wreckage? Sorry if that’s too long, and I don’t care how u end it.





	Deal?

You made your way into the mess hall, your eyes instantly landing on Poe and you smiled. He looked simply exhausted; his head resting on the palm of his hand and his bed hair evident that he had been tossing and turning all night. Shaking your head at your friends sleeping schedule, or lack thereof, you stood in line to fetch the two of you mugs of caf.

Poe was the light of your life. The two of you had been best friends since you were in diapers and have always been together. To be honest, you wished that the two of you were something more, and you always thought that he would somehow confess the same feelings that you had, but of course it never happened.

Walking up to the table, you stood behind Poe, who was now snoring softly, and leaned in close to his ear.

“Time to wake up Sleeping Beauty,” Poe jerked awake and you laughed as he rubbed his eyes, setting the mug of hot caf down before taking a seat next to him.

“Stars, Y/N, you’re a lifesaver,” he placed a kiss on your cheek and you ignored the flushing sensation in your cheeks. Poe moaned in satisfaction as he brought up the mug and inhaled the scent before taking a drink.

“How late did you stay up last night, Poe?” You asked, taking a sip of the beverage yourself.

Poe ran a hand down his face and sighed, “Pretty late. I was just checking on the hyper drive unit in my X-Wing. Can never be too careful,” you shot Poe a concerned look.

“Poe, you can’t keep staying up late like this,” your hand set itself on his thigh, ignoring the way Poe tensed under your touch. “This is the fourth night this week you haven’t gotten any sleep. As your best friend, I am recommending that you go straight to sleep after you take BB-8 to get his antennae fixed later, deal?”

“I know, Y/N. It’s just… I have been having this bad feeling all week that something bad is going to happen. I just don’t want anything to catch me by surprise, especially—“

“Poe! Y/N!” The two of you turned to find Snap and Jess running towards you, dressed in their flight gear.

“What is it, Snap?” Poe asked, his demeanor changing.

“General Organa has requested us all to meet with her. Something about going to Hoth.” Nodding, both you and Poe stood straight up and followed Snap and Jess out of the mess hall.

“Poe, on your left!” You shouted as a TIE Fighter was gaining speed on Poe’s X-Wing.

Pulling away, you trailed behind the TIE Fighter and shot after it, watching as it exploded and the remnants crashed into the white blanket of snow down below.

BB-8 chirped thanks and you smiled, “No problem BB-8.” You pulled your ship up and began to shoot down another pair of TIE Fighters.

“Y/N, remind me when this is over to take you out for dinner, deal?” Poe spoke through your headset and you smirked.

“Poe, by the time this mission is over, you will owe me more than one lousy dinner,” the flirt was obvious in your tone and your heart leapt in your chest as Poe laughed.

“Guys, can you wait to flirt after we leave this frozen hell planet?” Snap whined and before you could laugh, a plethora of blasts shot past you towards Poe.

“Shit, Poe you have two—“

“Yeah, I see them, Y/N!” Poe’s ship dodged just in time before the TIE Fighter’s blaster shot after him and you sighed in relief.

“Looks like that’s two din—“

“Y/N! You have four trailing you!” Before you could react, your X-Wing jerked hard and you saw smoke coming from your left engine.

You cursed to yourself as another blast hit you and your systems began to malfunction. Beeps and sirens filled your cockpit and you tried toggling switches and pushing buttons. The X-Wing began to wobble and instantly jerked forward. You tried pulling the control wheel up, but the Starfighter continued its descent and you knew there was nothing you could do.

“Poe,” you breathed out, fear evident in your voice.

“Y/N…need…to…are…okay?”

“Poe, I can’t hear you. But I am going down. I can’t do anything to fix it, my droid is down and the control pad is…” you shook your head in frustration as the ground came closer and closer.

Swallowing a heavy lump down, you closed your eyes and let out a shaky breath. “Poe, I—“

The impact was hard, a rush of cold blew against the skin of your face, and just before you blacked out, an image of Poe’s smiling face.

“No, no, no! Y/N” Poe yelled into his headset as he watched your X-Wing go down into the snow. He ordered the rest of his crew to continue with their task—they only needed a few more moments before they could complete their mission—and called for a medic to meet him at your crash.

BB-8 kept beeping and chirping in concern as Poe landed the X-Wing and ran out into the bitter cold. The wind instantly stung against Poe’s face and he could barely feel his nose, but he didn’t care. He needed to know that you were okay.

Trudging through the snow, he began mumbling your name and prayers to the Maker when he finally made it to your X-Wing and struggled with the door. Finally, it creaked open and Poe saw you unconscious and hunched over in your seat.

“Y/N?” When you didn’t answer, Poe’s heart began to race in fear, and he pulled his glove off with his teeth and placed his fingers against the cold skin of your neck—checking for a pulse.

Poe sighed in relief as you twitched against the sudden warmth against your skin and unbuckled you from your seat. The sound of a transport landing caused Poe to take a quick glance before turning his attention back to you and placed his hands under your arms as he helped you out of the X-Wing.

“C’mon, Baby, I got you,” he whispered as he pulled you against his chest, the sounds of your groans fueling his strength. “You’re okay, Sweetheart. I’m here for you.”

Finally, you were out of the X-Wing and Poe placed an arm underneath your knees and lifted you up bridal style. Teeth chattering, he held you close to him as he slowly made his way through the snow towards the transport, which was barely lowering its rail.

Your breathing started to slow and Poe leaned his head against yours, “No, no, no. Please, stay with me, Y/N. I love you, Y/N. I love you, I love you, and I should have told you before, but I was scared,” the wind was blowing harsh and Poe held you closer. “So, I need you to come back to me so I can tell you properly, okay Sweetheart? Does that sound like a deal?”

Poe finally made it onto the transport and he set you down gently on one of the empty cots, brushing the flakes of snow off of your face, and allowing the medical droid to place a heating blanket on your cold body.

Knowing that he had to get BB-8 off of the freezing planet before his circuits froze up, Poe leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on your forehead. When he pulled away, his hand brushed against yours for one moment as he stood up.

Before he took a step, Poe felt your hand gently grab hold of two fingers and his eyes widened as he glanced down at you, your eyes fluttering open. Poe leaned back down quickly and brushed a hand against your cheek.

“I… love you too, Poe.” Letting out a breathy laugh, Poe leaned forward and placed a soft, warm kiss upon your lips.

“I love you,” he whispered. “Stars, I love you so much.”


End file.
